In manufacturing a semiconductor device, when a film having a predetermined property is formed on a substrate, such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer (wafer), an optimum film formation condition under which the film having the predetermined property is acquired is calculated in advance, and film formation is performed on the substrate using the calculated optimum film formation condition. When the optimum film formation condition is calculated, knowledge or experience related to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus or a semiconductor process is required, and the optimum film formation condition may not be easily calculated in some cases.
Conventionally, as a system that calculates an optimum film formation condition, a thermal processing system is known, in which a controller calculates an optimum temperature, which is close to a target film thickness, merely by an operator's inputting of the target film thickness (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-207256).